These feelings
by Jun Sakamoto
Summary: Nozomi is in love with Eli, but does Eli feel the same? And who's this guy she's seeing! Read and Find out. A little bit of AU and OOC guys
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm back! And, with another story! hehe**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Love Live except for my OC's, mind you.**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Nozomi was a person who believed in fate. She believed that everything that happens in this world is destined to happen. Like when how muse started, how she met everyone, especially Eli, the one who saved her from her solitude. Although, if there's one thing she didn't believe, it will be how her feelings developed overtime and turned into something more.

Saying that she likes Eli is more than just an understatement. She loves Eli, her colleague, her first real friend, her best friend, and her savior. She never wanted to believe that fate created these feelings for that blonde-haired quarter russian.

Right now, no matter how much it's eating her from the inside, Nozomi kept her feelings bottled up inside her. She never wanted to risk things and lose her most important person just because of her selfishness. So, now, she willed herself to be contented with how the way things are. She believed that if nothing ever happened between them, then, they were never meant for each other to begin with.

So, here she was, on her way to the Idol Research Club room. As she was about to turn the knob and enter, she heard voices coming from the room.

"What! Eli-chan is seeing someone?!" Nozomi recognized the voice. It was Rin.

"Shhh! Be quiet damn it! What if someone hears you?! We can't have them spreading rumors like that." Nico's voice was hushed, but Nozomi can still understand what she said.

"Besides, we don't know anything yet about the guy she met up at the cafe. What if we just misunderstood the situation here? It would cause a riot." Maki stated.

'A guy?' Nozomi felt daggers stabbing her heart.

"Today's bread is as good as usual!" Honoka said while eating her bread.

"Way to ruin the conversation Honoka." Nico sighed. "Well, this discussion must not get out from this room, is that understood? Until we know the details, let's just keep quiet, alright?"

"Hai" Everyone in the room, mainly Maki and Rin said. Honoka looked at them, confused?

"About what?"

Maki and Nico sighed. Nozomi, on the other hand, masked her pain with a cheerful smile and entered the room.

Nico, who was seated at her usual spot in the table, looked at Nozomi.

"Oh, Nozomi. You're early. Eli's not with you?" Nico inquired.

"Oh, Elicchi? She told me to tell you that she's going home early. She said she's going to take care of some things." Nozomi frowned, but quickly hid it with a thinking expression. "Nani? Did Nicochi miss Elicchi? I didn't know you liked her like that." She teased.

"Can't I ask where my members are? She is after all, a member of this club and muse. Of course I'd ask. And isn't she usually with you?" Nico stated.

"Hmm. Point taken" Nozomi took her seat besides Rin. After a few minutes, Kotori, Umi, and Hanayo arrived.

"Now that everyone's here, let- wait, where's Eli?" Umi asked.

"Nozomi said she left early to take care of some things." Maki answered.

"Oh. Okay. Let's start practicing now. Nozomi, I'll be your partner for the moment." Nozomi gave a nod and everyone headed to the rooftop.

After practice, they decided to head to Akiba for an ice cream. While they were passing by on some shops, Hanayo let out a scream. Everyone stopped walking and turned to Hanayo. Hanayo's finger was pointed elsewhere. Rin looked at where Hanayo was pointing and let out a shocked gasp when she saw what Hanayo was pointing at. Everyone followed suit. What they saw was beyond them.

Eli was there, in a cafe, accompanied by a guy with black hair. From an outsider's view, the two seemed like they are on a date. The guy was talking while Eli was giggling.

Nozomi felt a pang in her chest.

Not being able to stand the view any longer, Nozomi decided to call out for her friends and go home.

"Minna, let's go home. We shouldn't be bothering them"

Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Nico let out a groan.

"Nozomi-chan, did you know this?" Rin asked.

"Sorry, but no. Elicchi never mentioned anyone to me."

"And we shouldn't be stalking on them like this. Now, let's go home." Umi ordered them.

"But, Umi-chan-" Honoka was cut off by Maki

"Honoka, we should probably go home. It's rude to intrude into someone's business. Let's just wait for Eli to tell us herself. Let's go." She turned around and left. Everyone followed, but not without sparing a last glance and a picture by Hanayo. They went to the shrine and made their wishes before splitting up. Maki, Rin, and Hanayo to the left. Nico, Umi, and Honoka to the right. Kotori decided to accompany Nozomi for a while.

The whole trip home was silent, until Kotori decided to break it.

"Ne, Nozomi-chan?"

"Yes?" Nozomi answered.

"Do you, uhmm, like Eli-chan?" Kotori asked shyly. Nozomi was caught off guard by the question, but decided to answer.

"Of course. She is my best friend, after all." Nozomi's gaze remained forward.

"No, not like that! I mean, as in something more than a friend."

Nozomi stopped walking. Kotori stopped and turned around. "Well?"

"No, of course not." _a lie._

Kotori sighed and pouted. "Mou, Nozomi-chan. No need to hide things like these, at least from me. Well, I can understand why you would hide things like these. But trust me, I get that feeling."

Nozomi's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean? You're in love with Elicchi as well?"

"Ah, no! W-well, it's someone from muse..." Kotori shyly averted her gaze and fidgeted.

Nozomi put her thinking pose. "Well, If I wasn't mistaken, was it Umi-chan?"

Kotori flinched and stared at her, wide-eyed. Nozomi giggled. Kotori sighed. "Yes. It's Umi-chan." She said while blushing. "But that's not what we're talking about. You're in love with Eli-chan, right? Won't you do something about it?"

Nozomi gave her a sad smile. She started walking to the direction of Kotori's house while gesturing Kotori to walk with her.

"You know, Kotori-chan. I always believed in fate. Meeting with everyone with muse, befriending Elicchi 3 years ago, I always believed that it was fated." Nozomi sighed. "If nothing ever happens between Elicchi and I, then that means we're never meant to be together."

They arrived at the front of Kotori's house. Kotori frowned at her. "But, Nozomi-chan. If you don't make your move, nothing will ever happen between you two." Nozomi just smiled at her and shook her head. She bid her farewell and walked towards her apartment.

Kotori stared at the direction Nozomi went. "Nozomi-chan..."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's that minna! I will work on chapter two after I'm done with the next chapter of my other fic 'Against our Destiny'**

 **I will display the sheer awesomeness of my OC's here mwehehehehe *gets hit with a half-filled water bottle* ouch! That hurts! That was a joke, alright!**

 **Bye peeps**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, I lied about what I said earlier. Something's been bugging me about my other story that I just can't put a name on it. So, for now, I'm gonna update this fic first. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **Anyways, thanks to the guest reviewer and Al Drin Hoshizora for reviewing this fic. Haha no beating up my characters lol. They're there for a reason.**

 **Well then, let's proceed to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I certainly do NOT own Love Live except for my OC's and my ideas for this fic. If I was to become a billionaire, I'll buy the anime and make it a NozoEli and KotoUmi heaven. :P**

* * *

Saying that Umi was surprised was an understatement. She was shocked. Not because of the scene they saw earlier, nope. It wae because of the person accompanying Eli. After she got home and changed into her casual clothes, she dialled Maki. She waited for a few seconds before Maki picked it up.

"Nishikino Maki speaking." came Maki's voice.

"Maki, it's Umi. Did you know anything about earlier?"

"Ah. Umi. Did you mean Eli seeing someone, or the fact that _he_ was here in Japan?"

"You _knew?!"_ Umi didn't try to hide the hostility in her voice. Maki sighed on the other line.

"Yes. He personally asked me the other day not to tell you."

Umi couldn't believe it. Maki, the Nishikino Maki, her colleague and friend, hid it from her.

"Maki! He's here! Back in Japan! That idiot guy didn't even bother telling me? And why would you hide this from me?!"

Maki was silent for the moment until she heaved a sigh. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it. I asked him a favor and he agreed to it as long as I don't tell you about that. You know I have no choice."

Umi gritted her teeth and sighed. "Alright, you're forgiven. But, you're going to accompany me right now to see those two don't worry, I know where they are right now. I texted someone to keep an eye on them."

"Umi, it might not be a good idea int-"

"No." Umi cut her off. "Trust me, having a date with Eli is the last thing on his mind."

"Okay. Let's meet at Akiba." Umi ended the call and pocketed her phone. She excused herself from her parents before going out.

After a while, she saw Maki waiting at a certain idol shop in Akiba. Maki was wearing a one-piece dress and flat sandals. She had her hair tied to one side. (AN: You know, her hairstyle when they performed Love Wing Bell.) Umi called out to her.

"Maki!" Umi waved at her. Maki turned to the voice and saw Umi. Umi raised an eyebrow at her. Maki seemed to get the message.

"Shut up. I don't want the others to recognize us. You know those fans will spread every rumor without even analyzing it."

Umi gave her a nod and went to the cafe where they saw Eli with the guy earlier. They entered to see waitresses wearing bunny girl outfits serving customers. Maki looked at the sign.

"Bunny Girl Day, huh. I guess it's a cosplay caf-uwaaah!?" She looked at Umi to find her at a corner muttering 'How shameless' repeatedly. A vein popped on Maki's forehead and pinched Umi's side.

"Hey! If you're gonna be like this, then I'm out of here."

" .he. Just as I expected." Umi stood with a demonic grin plastered on her face. Maki sweatdropped. Before she could stop Umi, Umi grab her shoulders and smiled at her. 'S-scary' Maki felt like escaping but Umi didn't let her. She feared for her life. 'If I don't get out of this alive, please someone tell Nico-chan I love her.' Maki felt Umi push her. She closed her eyes, getting ready for the hard impact but she felt someone caught her. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to see where she was and who her savior is. She saw blonde hair and she noticed that she was pushed into the seat besides Eli. Eli was the one who caught her, the look on her face was mixed between confusion and surprise. Maki got up from Eli's lap and glared at Umi, who still has her demonic smile plastered on her face but is directed to the black-haired guy. Maki shivered. 'I don't want my family covering up for the murder Umi's about to do.'

"I'm surprised you had the nerve to show up here in Akiba, _Kaito-niisan._ "

The black-haired guy, Hiragi Kaito, backed away from Umi until his back touched the glass window. "U-u-u-u-umi!? Wh-what a s-surprise s-s-se-seeing y-yo-you h-h-here." Kaito stuttered. He gave Maki and Eli a pleading look that said 'Save Me!' Maki ignored him, sat up straight in her chair and asked for a menu from the waitress, who also seemed terrified at Umi. Eli gave him a look that says 'It's your fault. Take responsibility.'

Kaito gave them a look. 'You traitors!'

Umi grabbed the pen he was holding and uncapped it. Kaito's eyes widened 'Oh no, who knows that pen can turn into a lethal weapon when held by a demon.' He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He felt the tip of the pen on his face. He gulped. Then, he felt the pen move all over his face and opened an eye. He can't believe what he saw. Umi was _smiling!_ The demonic look from her was gone and replaced with a polite smile. She set the pen down and sat on the seat next to him, asking for the menu from the waitress.

Kaito blinked multiple times. He looked at both Eli and Maki who was sipping their Earl Grey Tea with their eyes closed, as if savoring it. Then, he turned to Umi who was ordering something from the waitress. His jaw dropped. Umi finished her order and turned to Kaito.

"Kaito-niisan, close your mouth." Umi said. He closed his mouth and pointed at Umi.

"A-aren't you going to erase my existence?" Then he pointed at both Maki and Eli, who were still sipping their tea with their eyes closed. "A-and you two! Why are you acting like nothing happened?! You traitors!"

Both Eli and Maki opened an eye, but they closed it quickly while taking another sip. Maki, unable to hold it any longer, put her cup down and looked at her right, stiffling her laughter. Kaito frowned at her. "What's so funny?"

Eli took out her mirror and gave it to Kaito while her eyes are still closed. Kaito was confused. "Why the heck are you handing me a mirror?"

Eli opened her eyes and stared at Kaito, before putting her hand to her mouth and looked at her right to stiffle her laughter. Kaito picked up the mirror and looked at his reflection.

At a certain idol shop, screams of a girl can be heard, making the shopkeeper who heard the scream stopped momentarily and shrug.

* * *

"I will get my revenge. Mark my words Soldier Game Trio." Kaito hissed while wiping his face with a wet towel. They were currently on a park, being kicked out of the shop due to Kaito's amusing loud scream.

Maki and Eli was literally laughing out loud at the sidelines while Umi glared at Kaito.

"Try doing that and next time you're going to do is scream for your mother." Umi gave him a menacing look. Kaito felt cold sweat at his face. He bowed.

"Gomenasai. Great De- I mean Umi-sama."

"Apology accepted. Now, what were you doing here in Japan? I thought you're too busy overseas dealing with your 'studies' as you call it."

Kaito grinned. His brown eyes twinkling. "Well, our dear friend decided to hold a 'congratulations' party for you all. Of course, all of your fellow members are invited. Wouldn't be muse without them, right?"

Umi's eyes widened. "Wait, he's here too? Is he with Ruka and Anya?"

"Of course. Wouldn't be family without them, right?"

Maki, who was catching her breath along with Eli from their life, decided to intervene. "So, what were you and Eli talking about earlier at the cafe when we saw you?"

Kaito raised an eyebrow "When?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you saw us earlier."

He grinned. "Didn't expect you to notice it though." He turned to Eli. "Eli, mind explaining it to them?"

"Go do it yourself or else Umi will have my head."

He sighed. "Well, I asked Eli earlier if she can have each members to compose and perform in a charity event. It will go to orphanages, of course. After that, we're going to have the party at the Kyoto mansion."

"I said that I'll have to ask each members first and see if they can do it."

Maki and Umi nodded at them, unsure if they want to tell them how their friends suspected them. Eli noticed their looks and sighed. "Really, you two. Don't tell me you thought we were dating earlier?" Both flinched. "You did, did you? Honestly, nothing is going on between the two of us. If there is, Anya will have my head." Eli smiled and looked at the moon. "Besides, I have someone on my mind right now."

The three of them stared at Eli.

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Yay! Soldier Game Trio action :33333**

 **I dropped off a HUGE hint of who Eli likes in this fic. If you didn't manage to get it, I'll leave you guessing.**

 **I'll try to update my other fic later guys.**

 **Be sure to leave reviews.**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wrote this chapter while listening to Kimi ga Emu Yuugure by Nanjou Yoshino. Wait, scratch that. I wrote this whole story because of it.**

 **So, yeah. Hiragi Kaito is Sonoda Umi's cousin. There are supposedly 3 more OC's to introduce. So, be sure you're up-to-date with this story minna! XD**

 **Enough with that. Hiragi!**

 **Kaito: *appears out of nowhere* what?**

 **Me: You dare lock your eyes and speak casually to your master?!**

 **Kaito: Okaaaaaay? Are you drunk?**

 **Me: *gasps* How dare you! I'm not someone like you who can't handle my liquor well.**

 **Kaito: *rubs the back of his neck* Then, are you high?**

 **Me: W-what do you mean?**

 **Kaito: Okay. It's official. You drank too much coffee. Let me do the disclaimer.**

 **Jun Sakamoto does not own Love Live. If he does, he will add me in the story and let me gain more awesomeness!**

 **Me: NozoEli fans will kill you before that happens, and I'm one of them.**

 **Kaito: *steps back and gulps* I-It's a joke! Take it easy! It's just a joke!**

 **Me: *picks up a random baseball bat lying on the floor* Mwehehehehehe *evil grin***

* * *

"Everyone! I'll introduce you to someone."

Every member stopped from their activities and paid attention to Eli. Eli, meanwhile, has a huge smile on her face that made you think she's going to give them a great news.

"Kaito! Come in!"

No answer.

"Kaito!" Eli tried again, and again, no answer. A vein popped on Umi's forehead and stood up, making everyone turn to her.

"Excuse me for a minute." Umi left the clubroom. After a moment of silence, they could hear someone screaming for help from the outside. Everyone just stared at the door until Umi came in, followed by Kaito, who had a huge bump on his head. Umi sat back to her seat and acted like nothing happened. Maki just gave her a weird look.

Eli cleared her throat. Everyone turned back to her. "So, everyone, this is Hiragi Kaito. He's the one who scheduled a charity event for us to perform at Kyoto."

Kaito bowed. "Pleased to meet you, everyone. My name is Hiragi Kaito. I hope we get along well."

Eli and Maki stared at him like he's some kind of alien. Umi just sat there. Eli just raised her eyebrow at Umi. Maki, getting the message, shrugged. She stepped at Umi's feet, making the blue-haired girl flinch. Umi looked at Maki. Maki mouthed 'What did you do?'

'I just taught him some manners' Umi mouthed back.

'I can't believe he's following it. Seriously, did you threaten him?' Maki pointed at Kaito.

Umi shook her head. 'I just said some things... involving Anya-neesan.'

Maki shivered. 'Umi + Anya = Hell. God, I better convince Mama and Papa to take me on their business trips.'

"Nice to meet you, Hiragi-san. I'm Kousaka Honoka." Honoka introduced herself, breaking the eerie silence.

"Please, everyone just call me Kaito. It gives me the creeps when anyone refer to me using my surname." Kaito offered a smile.

Everyone except the soldier game trio introduced themselves one by one. After that, Kotori asked him a question.

"So, Kaito-san, since when did you know Umi-chan, Eli-chan and Maki-chan?"

"Actually, we met each other when they were in their junior high. I was already a senior at high school that time. Well, our meeting wasn't friendly, in some terms."

"What do you mean?" Hanayo shyly asked, intrigued.

"Well, Eli was, forgive my language, an antisocial brat. Maki was a tsundere-wait, still a tsundere." Maki glared at him. "And Umi was a shy girl at first glance." He nervously looked at Umi, who did nothing. He sighed in relief. "I saw Eli and Maki in a heated argument while Umi was watching them, unsure if she's gonna stop them. I stepped in before their argument became a fight but when Maki badmouthed me, _literally,_ Umi just snapped." He chuckled at the memory. "The two of them ended up apologizing to Umi and I, after that, they still had this atmosphere. Umi reprimanded them because of that. When they stubbornly refused to apologize to each other, Umi gave them an emotionless look. She left for a while and came back, with her kendo stick in hand" He snickered. Eli and Maki shuddered at the memory. "Let's just say everything ended up happily ever after."

'Demon!' Honoka, Rin, and Nico thought at the same time while Kotori was giggling. Hanayo just gave a nervous giggle while Nozomi has this unreadable expression on her face.

"So, are you and Eli-chan dating?" Rin asked. Eli almost shouted at Rin but Kaito put his arms around Eli's shoulders and said "Of course. Who am I to resist my dear Elichika's charms anyways?" He boldly pecked at Eli on her cheeks.

"Kyaaaa! Thi-this is an idol scandal!" Hanayo practically screamed.

Nozomi turned away from the sight. Kotori looked at her worriedly. Kaito noticed this.

'Bingo!' He congratulated himself. He saw Maki staring at him blankly. He looked at Umi's reaction and found nothing. 'Eh? Weird... she would've strangled me right now for doing inappropriate acts.' He felt a hand at his wrist and looked down at Eli.

'I have a bad feeling about this-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!' Eli performed a Judo throw, sending him on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow! Eli! What the-" What he saw on Eli's expression made him fear for his life more than ever. She was neither mad nor angry. She has an emotionless look but the atmosphere around her seemed to be dropping lower.

"E-Eli? Umi! Help! Maki!"

Umi only smiled at him. _'_ Oh Shit.'

Hearing Eli take a step towards him, he did the only thing he could do at this moment.

"Gomenasai Eli-sama! I promise not to do that again. Please don't kill me!" He kneeled in front of her. Eli stared at him for a moment.

"Try doing that again and you'll receive more of that." Eli's emotionless mask slowly turned into a frown. Everyone except Umi and Nozomi were cowering in one corner of the clubroom. Umi was sitting there, smiling while Nozomi stared at them, confused. Eli saw her staring and smiled at her, making Nozomi look down to hide her blush. Kaito got up from where he was kneeling. He saw Umi's expression and widened his eyes at realization.

"You! You taught her that move?!"

"Yes." Umi answered with a smile.

'Damn demon girl. Well, next time, me, don't even try doing anything stupid around the trio. It may cause me my life.' Kaito shivered. 'God knows what else they can do.'

"Everyone! Go back to your seats and we will explain how to go through the event."

The meeting took a while. They were deciding if they are going to compose a new song or perform the old ones. After a while of argument, the group decided to go with the former and split the group.

"So, those who will perform a duet are the following: Maki and Nico-san, Eli and Nozomi-san, Umi and Kotori-san. Those who will perform with their sub-units would be Printemps, and Lily White. And lastly, The whole group will perform 2 songs. Any questions?"

Rin raised a hand. "Why isn't BiBi included?"

"Well, I asked them a favor to help me out backstage." Kaito answered. 'And because Eli and Maki are there, who will also perform other songs with our band along with Umi, though Umi will be a lot harder because she will have to perform 4 songs with muse.'

"Any more questions?"

No one raised a hand. He pumped his fists. "Yosh! Maki, Eli, Umi! I will leave things to you three here. I'll be going over to Kyoto tomorrow to surpervise the equipments needed."

"You don't have to say it though." Maki said.

Eli sighed. "Well, this discussion is over. Let's head home and get some rest. We'll start practicing first thing tomorrow morning."

"Hai!" Everyone said their goodbyes to each other and went home separately, leaving the soldier game trio with Kaito making sure things are in place before leaving and locking the clubroom. They were almost out of the school buildings when Kaito decided to break the silence.

"Ne, Eli?"

"What?"

Kaito grinned. "Nozomi-san's a beauty! Mind if I court her?"

Eli glared at Kaito. "No."

"Eeh?! Why not?"

Eli just glared harder. " ."

"Well, can I-"

"Just try and look at Nozomi with your perverted eyes and I promise you this, that will be the last time you can see with your eyes." Eli gave him a murderous look. Kaito didn't know whether to feel the sense of accomplishment at finding out that Eli and Nozomi's feelings ARE mutual or fear for his life. He decided to hide the former and show the latter.

"Just kidding. Hehe" He backed away from Eli.

Umi and Maki, who were watching the exchange, just sighed. 'That idiot will never stop, will he?'

When they got out of the building, they saw Kotori and Nozomi still there. Seeing those two there, Umi and Eli's face brightened as they smiled at them. Maki, sensing they would want to be alone with their respective crushes, signalled Kaito to walk home with her.

Umi and Eli approached the two. Maki called their attention. "Oi! Kaito and I are gonna go somewhere. See you tomorrow!"

"See you later, Umi, Eli, Nozomi-san and Kotori-san." He smiled at them. They returned the gesture and waved them off.

"Oh, Eli? Umi?" Kaito turned around and held a thumbs up. He ran off to where Maki was waiting.

"Kaito-san sure is a lively one." Kotori said.

"If you ask me, he has this big brother vibe." Nozomi followed.

Umi and Eli just gave an awkward laugh. 'Oh, you have no idea.' They thought.

Umi and Kotori waved goodbye at Eli and Nozomi once they reached the shrine, leaving the two alone in their awkward silence.

"W-well, let's go?"

Nozomi smiled at Eli before joining her walk. They were nearing Nozomi's place when she decided to ask a question.

"So, Elicchi?"

Eli responded with a 'hm?'

"Are you and Kaito-san going out?"

Eli responded "No. That idiot's just up to something, I think?"

"Then, do you have someone you like?" Nozomi asked.

"Yes." Eli stopped from her tracks. Nozomi also stopped and turned to Eli, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Eli wanted to say something, but decided not to. 'Now's not the right time.' Nozomi looked at her questioningly and Eli just shook her head and smiled at her. They reached Nozomi's apartment and she said her goodbyes to the blonde-haired quarter russian before entering. Eli turned go walk the other way, but not without casting one last glance where Nozomi had disappeared to.

'I'll make this perfect, for you.' She turned around and went on her way home.

* * *

 **Honestly, writing this fic is giving me goosebumps. Brrrrr *rubs my arms***

 **Well, I hope you like it because there's more of it coming. I just hope I won't die from over cheesyness before this fic ends.**

 **Please tell me what you think, minna!**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! And with another chapter for you guys! Oh btw, has anyone seen the trailer of Love Live: The School Idol Movie? If you did, you also wouldn't be able to contain your excitement like just as I am *squealing* Damn! I can hardly wait for that movie to be screened here in the Philippines on October 1 -_- Why does it have to be October 1! Tell me! Aaargh!**

 **Gino: You're too excited for your own good.**

 **Me: Shut up. You don't know what this show do to me!**

 **Ruko: If only you know what this does to us...**

 **Me: Eh?**

 **Anya: She means, She wants more screen time here in your fic.**

 **Me: Ah. Sorry, it's not your time to shine BECAUSE it's a NozoEli fic, if you can't even get the hint.**

 **Ruko: Heh. Whatever.**

 **This woman doesn't own LL. If she does, NozoEli will be much of a highlight than the rest.**

 **Me: That's right! 3:D**

* * *

To say that the next few weeks took a lot from Muse was an understatement. They kept on working with the composing of songs, writing lyrics, preparing the costumes and learning the dance moves. They were exhausted, as anyone who would see them say. The concert was only 2 days away when they decided to rest for a while.

As for their love lives, nothing ever changed since Kaito left for Kyoto. Friendly talks happen here and there but no improvement whatsoever was made. This made Kaito frown when he heard this from his informant. 'Ugh. They need a push when it comes to romantic relationships. No, scratch that. A SHOVE is more than appropriate for them. God, how did I ever gain a dense cousin, lovestruck coward heiress friend along with a miss I-want-everything-to-be-perfect blonde friend, I don't even want to know. Ugh.'

"Oi! BaKaito!" He could see 3 familiar people approach him. 'Damn! Does she have to call me that!'

"Anya, don't go screaming my name like that." The woman removed her hood, revealing long, pink locks tied near the end of her long hair, teal colored eyes and with a foreigner look. She had her lips curved into a grin.

"Heh? We kept calling you many times now but you wouldn't even turn to us. Did you miss me?" Anya Stratos winked at Kaito, making the raven-haired guy turn away to hide his blush.

"No way. Keep dreaming." He answered. 'Thank god I did not stutter!'

"Oh? Really now?" A red-haired girl raised her eyebrows.

"Ruko!" He glared at the woman. The woman had her red hair tied into a high ponytail, sharp black-colored pupils staring right at him, as if saying 'Who'd believe that excuse of yours?' Saito Ruko had a body akin to a model that made many men and women alike to swoon over her.

"Ruko, be nice." A blonde man jokingly said to Ruko. Ruko giggled.

"I'll be nice, if he learns to be honest with others. Same to you too, Gino Eizenbern."

"What are you talking about?" He gave her an innocent look. Gino was a 1/3 German born mixed with russian blood. He has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. His hair was at least a medium cut

Ruko sighed. "Nothing."

The blonde raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, how're the preparations going, Kai?"

"Almost done. All we need now is muse to get ready and people who's going to be in charge of the bgm's." Kaito sighed.

"Well, if everything's going on smoothly, what's up with that hopeless look?" Anya asked.

"Well, something aside from this event is completely bothering me."

"Bothering you? How rare, did you hit your head or something?" Ruko said.

"Well, I did hit my head on the table earlier, but that's not it!"

"Does it concern my dear cousin's and her friends' love lives?"

The three of them stared at Gino, shock and confusion on their faces. He merely raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?"

"You knew?" Kaito asked, bewildered.

"Eh?!" The other two exclaimed.

"I was keeping tabs on my cousin. Didn't I tell you? If I didn't, well, Lev-jiichan will probably rise from his grave and strangle me, since I promised him that I'd look out for Eli."

"Eh!? Eli's love life? When did this happen? How could you keep this a secret from us!?" Anya grabbed her cousin's shirt collar and kept shaking him. Ruko only stared, shock evident from her expression.

"Being the workaholic he was, I think he forgot to tell us." Kaito sighed. "Anya, stop shaking him. Ruko, get yourself together. We need to get things done."

Ruko snapped out of her trance and Anya reluctantly let Gino go. Gino stumbled to a chair and sat down.

"Okay, does anyone know some people who can handle the sound effects?"

"Why not us? Surely we all have the experience of handling your beloved equipments." Ruko pointed out.

"No."

"Why?" Anya whined.

"I know you can handle 3 musical instruments, but I don't think I can trust you handling my babies."

Gino seemed to recover from his dizziness and stood up. "We'll do it."

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

"Trust me, we can do it. Like old times, right?" He grinned.

Kaito sighed. "Alright. Four of us will handle the equipment during the event."

"Now that's settled, can we visit them?" Ruko asked, excited. The other three sweatdropped. 'From stoic to childish. Now I'm doubting if Ruko has a split personality.'

"No. They are currently on a break at this moment. We shouldn't disturb them. Just wait until the event."

"Yes, I understand." She reverted back to her stoic expression, but one could sense the gloominess of her aura.

'Now, I wonder how they're doing right now...'

* * *

"So, why did you call us here, Eli?" Maki sipped on her tea. They are currently in the cafe where Kotori was working. Kotori is currently serving other customers while Umi was looking at her. Eli sat besides Umi, eating her own parfait.

"Well, I want to ask you a favor... is it alright with you?" Eli fidgeted in her seat. Maki put her cup down. She stared at Eli.

"What?"

"You're acting weird." Maki said as she kept staring at Eli.

"I-it's about Nozomi..." she said shyly.

"Oh? Did someone finally knock some sense into you that you decided to confess?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

"T-that's not it! I mean, I want to surprise her on her birthday... and that too..." Eli said the final part in a whisper, which did not go unheard by Maki.

"So, you ARE going to confess. Finally! I was sick of seeing you two acting like a married couple when you're not even dating yet." Maki sighed.

Eli blushed. "Well, what about you? You haven't even confessed to Nico yet! After all the chances and times I gave you during BiBi practice!" Maki blushed at this.

"I tried confessing! It's just that... everytime I was about to say it, someone barge in our practice. It's like you're doing it on purpose!"

"I left you for almost 30 minutes everytime and you still can't bring yourself to say it? How was that my fault? You were taking 10 years of my life just to say three simple words. We still needed to practice you know?"

"We wouldn't be here right now if you thought it was that easy." Maki pointed out.

"Yeah, sorry."

"So, Umi? What do you think?" Maki sipped her tea while waiting for a response, yet there was none. Eli sighed and facepalmed. Maki sat the cup down and fished her wallet for a coin. She threw it at Eli and Eli caught the coin. She raised her eyebrow at Maki.

"Do the railgun thing(1)" was all Maki's response. Eli flipped the coin and placed it on her index finger. She placed her thumb behind the coin and positioned it in the direction of Umi's head. Then she flicked her thumb. The coin hit the back of Umi's head, receiving a cry of pain from the blue-haired teenager. Umi glared at Eli.

"Bullseye!" Eli winked at her.

"What was that for?!" Umi hissed at her. Maki groaned from her seat.

"You were staring at Kotori's ass for a long time and you're not listening!" Maki said with an unamused stare at Umi. Umi blushed at the statement.

"I-I-It wasn't her butt!" Umi whispered in denial at Maki.

"So, it was her boobs, then?" Eli giggled.

Umi groaned. "Eli, you're not helping!"

"And here I thought you were opposed at doing anything inappropriate." Maki stated. Umi hid her face in shame.

"Eli here wanted our help in surprising Nozomi on her birthday."

Umi raised her head and raised an eyebrow at Eli. "Didn't we already agree with everyone that we'll do it on the event?"

"Not that kind of surprise, you idiot! She's referring to the cheesy one."

"Oh?" Umi thought about it until it came to her. "Oooohhhhh... you're finally going to confess?"

"You say 'finally' when you won't even make a move on Kotori." Eli muttered.

"Well, moving that aside, what do you propose, Eli?" Maki asked.

"I was thinking of a song..." Eli scooped up a spoonful of her parfait and ate it. She swallowed it and spoke. "I already have the lyrics..."

"So, basically, you want our help with the composing?"

"Yeah..."

"On one condition!" Umi said. "We'll do a performance on the after party at Kyoto."

Eli and Maki looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. Then they turned to Umi and stared at her.

"What?"

"Who are you?" Both of them asked at the same time with a questioning gaze.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Well, the Umi we know don't do things or even suggest it."

"Did you also hit your head harder than Eli?"

"That's not it!" Umi almost shouted. She looked around and sighed. "I just can't take seeing here anymore with anyone other than me..."

"..."

"Don't you also feel the same?! This is for us! We're going to express our feelings to them, that's why I gave it as a condition."

"..." Eli and Maki stared at her for a moment longer and sighed.

"Yeah. You're right..." Maki muttered. Eli gave a sad smile.

"That's why-" Umi brought a paper out along with a pen. "We are going to do the lyrics together!"

The both of them smiled at Umi's enthusiasm.

"After that, we are going to compose the song along with Eli's!"

"Good idea. Let's work on our lyrics first..." They began working. Meanwhile, Kotori was at the counter, overhearing the words 'expressing their feelings through a song.' She bit her lower lip.

'So, Umi-chan already has someone she likes...' she excused herself and went to the restroom.

* * *

 **So totally out of character there, eh? Umi-dono? XD**

 **1 - You know the song "Only My Railgun" sung by Eli's voice actress Nanjou Yoshino-san? Toaru Kagaku no Railgun opening 1? My sick mind decided to insert Misaka Mikoto's famous 'railgun' into action by Eli lol**

 **Kotori totally got the wrong idea. How will this affect their group's dynamics?**

 **Oh? Eli's going to sing her solo? Can't wait for that lol my totally uncooperative sick mind refused to give me details xDD**

 **Tell me what you think, minna!**

 **See you on the next chapters!**

 **Jun Sakamoto,**

 **Signing Out~!**


End file.
